


A Reaper's Tricks

by Deadlockdarlin (Dokuganryu)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Tentacles, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuganryu/pseuds/Deadlockdarlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since being reborn, Gabriel is coming to terms with the new abilities he's acquired and naturally, his favourite grumpy old Soldier is going to be his test subject.</p><p>(Also uploaded to tumblr: http://deadlockdarlin.tumblr.com/post/146179693034/a-reapers-tricks !!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reaper's Tricks

When Gabriel had mentioned that he possessed a new trick of some kind, Jack hadn’t really known what to expect. Since the man had returned from death’s sweet embrace (his words, not Jack’s), he certainly did demonstrate some interesting abilities, the soldier would give him that. He couldn’t deny he was curious, agreeing to meet the Talon agent at an abandoned watchpoint in Central Europe, one they’d both frequently been stationed at in their younger days - was it a coincidence or simply convenience that Gabe had chosen this location? - before the world went to hell and they went with it.

“You always wanna play hide and seek, don’t you? Can’t just meet me like a normal person” Jack glanced around, noticing paperwork that Winston had long forgotten about blown across the floor by an eerily chilly breeze. Yeah, he was already here for sure. He kept his pulse rifle slung over his shoulder, finger on the trigger more out of habit than anything as he listened carefully, eyes narrowing behind the sheer red visor in the direction of what sounded like footsteps; boots, definitely, heavy ones at that.

“Gabe-”

“I heard you the first time.” Reaper’s voice echoed around the memory filled room, smoke billowing in thick plumes to shroud himself from the soldier’s sights.

A small smirk twitched under his faceplate, “then show yourself, I don’t have time for games.”

“I do.”

He had all the time in the world to play with his prey and he fully intended to take advantage of the desolate location he’d mapped out beforehand. “First things first Jack, guns down, I’ll go first if that makes you feel better” he kept himself cloaked as he let his pistols clatter to the floor near to the only exit to the enclosed room. It wasn’t just a random room, of course not, it was a room that held many memories for the both of them, most of which involved blood, sweat and a good hard fuck.

It didn’t make him feel better- who knew how many of those damn things he had shoved up his ass - but he could play along, “you gonna show me your face this time, _Reaper_?” He chided, a sarcastic tone disguising the true nature of the question. Jack always seemed to end up unmasked while Gabe stayed covered, hidden.

 _Dead_.

He was a little more delicate with his rifle, placing it down instead of carelessly dropping it (then again, he didn’t have an endless supply that seemingly appearing out of nowhere), keeping his eyes trained on the mass of smoke billowing from the door, the _exit_ , as it started to settle at his feet, reflexively taking a step back at the icy chill sending a shiver up his spine as the smoke started to coil around his ankle. Was the smoke _solidifying_?

“What’s wrong Jack? You seem a little distracted ” Reaper reformed behind the soldier, talons settling on his hips as more smog wrapped up and around his legs, “struggle all you like, it only gives them cause to grip harder,” it wasn’t meant as a threat, more of a challenge than anything, and Jack always did _love_ a challenge.

“I just didn’t expect fucking _tentacles_  to come out of your goddamn coat is all Gabe, fuck how did you even figure this out!” The soldier wasn’t panicking, no, he wasn’t, he definitely wasn’t panicking, and he _definitely_ wasn’t getting harder by the second. By now, another of the tendrils had slid between his thighs, grinding against the hard on he _definitely_ didn’t have while Gabe’s hands held his hips firmly in place.

Reaper just laughed, that low, menacing chuckle that Jack always loved, “boredom leads to strange adventures, wouldn’t you say? Just how many times were we _bored_ when we came to this room, hm? Came to this room and fucked against the wall, the table, the computer, _fuck_ , even had you under me on the floor too.” The pleasant memories shot straight to his cock and he let out an almost feral growl against Jack as the man pushed back, trying to writhe out of his clutches.

He wasn’t really trying, Gabriel could tell that much, if he wanted to make an effort of escaping he’d have done so already. No, he was enjoying this, the tendrils wrapping around his waist and arms, ripping open his jacket and pulling at his shirt. “You want more, don’t you?” The agent chided, clawed hands pushing down the front of the soldier’s pants, “fuck, look at how hard you are Jack…So eager for me”

“G-Gabe, shit, bet you’ve done this to yourself, huh?” It was meant to be a snide remark, but it came out with such a needy tone even Jack wasn’t convinced by his words, even less so by how positively his body was reacting to the thick vine like coils diving between his legs to join Reaper’s talons. Of all the things he’d been expecting Gabe to throw at him, it certainly hasn’t been whatever _this_ was.

Not that he was complaining.

“Oh Jack, this isn’t about me, is it?” Reaper hissed, giving the base of Jack’s cock a squeeze as he snaked his tendrils further up his prey’s body, looping a thicker one around his muscular neck and up under his faceplate, snapping it off with ease. His visor came next, clattering to the floor and the soldier’s eyes immediately darted to glance behind him, twisting his head in the grip, “let me see your goddamn face Gabe!” He was panting, breath coming in sharp gasps as the tendril around his neck only tightened, rapidly constricting his airway, “G-Gabe-”

“You don’t give the orders here Jack” a gentle reminder, and the only gentle one he would get; the next would be much less kind. The growl that elicited from Soldier was priceless and it only made him smirk wider under his mask, “now get on your knees, or would you rather I force you down?” Again, the tone was soft, but the threat was there, and by how Jack merely averted his eyes and gave a half-hearted struggle, it would seem he was in the mood to be reminded of his place.

Good.

The smoky tendrils grabbed at the back of Jack’s knees causing him to drop down, a clawed hand under his chin to tilt up that perfect, scarred face as Reaper eased his cock from his pants, “you always did look good like this” he chuckled at the tint of red across the soldier’s cheeks, a satisfied moan building in his throat as Jack flicked his tongue out to tease the slit, “shut up and let me use my hands”

Again with the orders. Old habits always did die hard, _just not as hard as old soldiers_.

“No.”

That wasn’t what he wanted. He didn’t want Jack’s damn hands, he wanted to shove his cock between those inviting lips and fuck his throat until he choked. He considered it for a moment, but decided instead to summon a cluster of thin tendrils to yank at the sides of Jack’s mouth, coaxing the soldier’s thin lips to part wider, “that’s what you want isn’t it? Want me to force you, right?”

A shy nod was all he needed to dig his talons into the back of Jack’s head and rock his hips forwards, sinking his cock to the hilt with one thrust, groaning as the soldier gagged around him. “Fuck, that’s it…take me all in…” The Talon agent couldn’t take his eyes off of how Jack swallowed every inch of him, spit soaking his lips as he moved rapidly, eager to please in whatever way he could. His own cock was hard against his stomach and he couldn’t help but buck up as one of Reaper’s tendrils wrapped around it, almost as a reward for how well he was sucking his dick.

It wasn’t enough. He wanted the bastard inside of him. Fingers, tendrils, whatever, he didn’t care anymore, he just wanted to feel _something_ filling him up. But no, Gabe was planning on being a tease for God knew how long, content to just use his mouth as he saw fit, slowly teasing his cock with that one single tendril _so_ damn slowly.

 _Asshole_.

Gabe knew he was being cruel, but quite frankly he didn’t give a shit. There was nothing he loved more than the sight of Jack with a mouth full of his cock.

“Faster, mmh, that’s it…You look so. Fucking. Good. Like. This.” Every word was punctuated with a sharp thrust and Jack was starting to struggle, tears stinging the corners of his eyes as Gabe’s cock hit the back of his throat over and over again, fuck, he wanted more, _needed_ more and Gabe knew it.

The soldier has a brief moment to breathe as his head was tugged back, mouth gaping as the length slipped from between his lips, giving them a lick to clean up the sliver of precum trailing from the man’s slit, “G-Gabe I swear to fucking God I’ll kill you again myself if you don’t fucking-”

“Fill up your ass? I know, and like I said, _you’re_ not in control here, Soldier” the reaper tutted at the outburst, eagerly shoving his cock back between Jack’s rosy lips as he summoned yet another bundle of tendrils from behind the kneeling man, “but you are doing a decent job, I suppose,” he purred, letting his newly formed creations pull and rip at Soldier’s pants, noting smugly how the man pushed his hips back to give them more room to work.

_Beautiful._

He was about to reach into his pocket to grab some lube to let Jack prepare himself, but it seemed the old man was one step ahead of him. The tendril he’d teased against his rim was slick, and that could only mean one thing. Tch, of _course_ he’d prepared himself. “I knew you were desperate, but fuck Jack, this is a little slutty even for you” Reaper growled, shaking his head in mock disapproval before plunging one of the thicker tendrils deep into the soldier, coiling it up as Jack let out a sharp moan around his cock.

Fuck, _yes,_ that was what he wanted, wanted Gabe to find out he’d already slicked himself up beforehand, wanted him to hiss and groan in unashamed pleasure as the Talon agent took whatever he damn well pleased from him. He looked up to Gabe with half lidded eyes, silently pleading for more as he rocked his hips back, fucking himself open as another tendril slipped into him, the two of them working in tandem to stretch and tease him, mercilessly pushing up against that spot inside of him to draw out all sorts of strangled groans.

Of course every slight noise reverberated against Gabe’s cock as he thrust harder and deeper into Jack’s mouth, bastard, he wasn’t going to last much longer at this rate and Jack fucking knew it.

It was becoming more difficult to maintain control over his powers, the grip on his prey loosening by the second as wave after wave of pleasure jolted through his cold, dead body. “Fuck, Jack, you’re so fucking perfect” Reaper hissed, throwing a hand up to yank off his mask, purely because he wanted to look Soldier right in the eyes as he came down that tight, hot throat.

Jack wasn’t complaining at any rate, finally getting to look at Gabe’s face for the first time that night. If anything it spurred him on, swallowing down Gabe’s thick inches with ease, arching back as a third tendril slid against his balls, coiling around the base of his twitching cock teasingly and _shit_ did that make him groan. The other tendrils grew tighter around his limbs, contracting to a near suffocating degree as Gabe let himself go, cumming with a low moan of Jack’s name, emptying himself mostly into his mouth, though he did pull out at the end of his climax to spurt a thick shot of cum across the soldier’s flushed cheeks.

He didn’t even care the bastard had cum on his face, he was so close, so near to the edge, just a little more, fuck-

 _Fuck_.

“What, did you want something?”

That _bastard_.

“R-Really Gabe? You really doin’ this?” The soldier growled, though it came out as more of a whine and he hated himself for it. Black smoke billowed out of the reapers mouth in wisps as he looked down at the man, “what? I don’t owe you anything” he could only grin at how Jack squirmed to get free of the tendrils, his hands balling into fists out of frustration at being denied his release.

As it should be.

“You want me to beg you, is that it?” Again, he meant to sound menacing, but fuck, it came across as desperate, needy.

“Well you are on your knees at my feet” Gabe exhaled another breath of smoke, giving the tendrils a nudge with a sly smirk, thrusting them dead against Jack’s prostate and _oh_ how the solider cried out, his hips pushing all too eagerly back against them, lips parting in a silent scream as he was yet again edged closer to his climax.

“You want to cum for me don’t you Jack? Cum all over yourself like a good little boy scout” now he was just being cruel, but fuck was it satisfying to see the famous Jack Morrison, strike commander of Overwatch down on his knees getting fucked full until he begged, pleaded for the right to release.

The soldier gave one final struggle, groaning as the tendrils only coiled tighter once more, pressing at the slit of his cock to add a near overwhelming shock of arousal through his body, “Gabe, please, your hand, I wanna cum from your touch-”

That was all Reaper needed to hear- that Jack wanted _his_ touch.

With a growl, he too sank to his knees, one hand clawing at Jack’s throat to pull him into a crushing kiss, all teeth and tongue, his other dropping down to join the tendrils wrapped around his cock, “then cum for me, fuck, Jack-” Gabe hissed, biting and lapping at his lower lip, hungry to feel the twitch of Jack’s body as he finally came, panting out his name between breaths and the rough kisses, hips bucking up uncontrollably into Gabe’s fingers as cum spilled out over himself (and Gabe’s hand), his entire form shaking with post orgasmic bliss.

The come down was always the worst for Jack. He’d find himself flooded with unwanted memories of when things were happier between them, when they weren’t on opposite sides of the law, when they were friends. Still, he let his head rest on Gabe’s shoulder, panting as he felt the tendrils retract and dissolve into nothing but thick smog, too worn out to do anything but accept whatever Gabe wanted to do with him.

 _Kill_.

He wouldn’t.

 _He couldn’t_.

“If you fall asleep on me old man-”

“Shush, I’m not gonna fall asleep. You’re just as old as me, anyway” the soldier laughed, planting a gentle kiss to Gabe’s collarbone, a smile tugging at his lips as the man gave a huff, pressing his lips to the top of his head to reciprocate before moving to get up, tucking himself back into his pants.

“See you soon, Jack, if I don’t kill you first, of course”

He paused before answering, suddenly realising his clothes were fucking wrecked. Maybe he’d luck out and there would be something laying around he could throw on before leaving-

Right, leaving.

Reaper had already gone before he could say anything.

_“Not if I kill you first, Gabe…”_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie this fic was heavily inspired by all that A+ Reaper76 content out there on the internet, you all fueled this I hope ur all happy


End file.
